eres la indicada
by Lobo del Artico
Summary: se me ocurrio en la clase de artes (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO) no digo mas. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola nueva historia, espero sus comentarios :D la otra no la seguí porque no me agrado y la elimine :P**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo era tranquilo en ese lugar, una joven de 14 años estaba sentada en una roca no muy grande.

Observando el hermoso paisaje conformado por una cascada de agua cristalina, donde podrías ver tu reflejo, la hermosa joven de ojos verde esmeralda, que al mirar sus ojos puedes ver su alma tierna y dulce al conocerla puedes admirar su carácter tranquilo y amable, ella sentada dibujando ese paisaje unos pequeños animalitos llamados babosas se le acercaron y ella les pregunto:

-hola pequeños- les pregunto, las babosas solo la observaron

-quieren venir con migo-ellos alegres de tener cerca de una muchacha tan amable y algo tímida, aceptaron a su propuesta

Después de jugar con las pequeñas babosas caminaron de regreso a su hogar. En el camino estando un poco distraída choco con un joven de cabello azulado y ojos celeste cielo. Que le inspiraron confianza y cariño a la muchacha de ojos verde.

-discúlpame, no te había visto-dijo el joven peli azul, la chica hipnotizada por los ojos del chico no se dio cuenta que al chocar con ese joven tan guapo había dejado caer su cuaderno donde había dibujado ese hermoso paisaje donde había estado antes junto con su pluma.

-ten-dijo el joven entregándole sus cosas a la joven, ella solo los tomo muy agradecida, con una sonrisa,

-gracias- contesto la joven pelirroja

-no hay de que, fue mi culpa chocar con tigo- admitió algo avergonzado por no ver por donde caminaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Espero sus reviews buenas noches, tardes, días depende la hora de sus países**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No tenía inspiración y me dolía la cabeza por eso no escribí antes.**_

_**A leer!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-y cómo te llamas- pregunto un tanto curioso el peli azul

-me llamo Trixie, y tú?-

-yo soy Eli Shane-

-eres un shane, por eso me parecías un tanto familiar-dijo la oji verde

-bueno si algunos me lo dicen, pero no me gusta… como decirlo… presumir-esas palabras hicieron que Trixie riera ligeramente-es un poco tarde, te acompaño a tu casa-le ofreció el chico, como todo un caballero _**(XD).**_

-claro- dijo Trixie, desde esa tarde se volvieron muy amigos, estaban juntos todo el tiempo, hacían las tareas juntos se sentaban juntos en clases todo lo hacían juntos, ya asta parecían novio y novia.

Por eso sus amigos lo molestaban muy seguido, diciendo ''oigan desde hace cuando se hicieron novios he?'' o haciéndoles bromas de mal gusto para los jóvenes, todo el día era así hasta, que por alfin le pusieron fin a las burlas de sus amigos se hicieron novios oficialmente pasaron los años y el chico peli azul le propuso matrimonio a su princesa de ojos verde.

Ella como cualquier chica lo dejo esperando diciendo la típica frase ''lo voy a pensar'', pero Eli como es muy caballeroso acepto que lo pensara. Dejándolo no dormir por una noche.

AL DIA SIGUENTE

Quedaron en encontrarse en el parque, para que ella le diera la repuesta.

-y bien lo pensaste- Eli impaciente por saber la respuesta casi se le tira encima para saber esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica y al final Trixie término diciendo:

-no-el decepcionado iba a aceptar hasta que…

-no, puedo esperar más para la boda- eso alegro al joven, pero como las chicas son un poco divertidas decidió decirle ''no'' para bajarle el _**ánimo (así soy yo primero pongo triste a alguien dándole una respuesta negativa luego le subo el ánimo XD soy rara, sigamos)**_ luego de ese momento el la abrazo porque estaría al lado de su chica por siempre.

EL DIA DE LA BODA _**(;D)**_

-estamos reunidos para unir a esta joven pareja en sagrado matrimonio…-esas palabras del ministro fueron interminables para la feliz pareja pero al fin llegaron a la parte que estaban esperando para decir ''acepto''

-Eli shane, acepta a la señorita Trixie Sting para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe _**-(espero que la muerte no los separe)**_

-la acepto, en las buenas y en las malas porque la amo-termino diciendo Eli

Las mismas palabras repitió el ministro, _**(tengo flojera volver a escribir las palabras) **_para esperar la respuesta de trixie que fueron:

-acepto-luego esa tarde se volvió de festejo, todos celebraban al máximo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Que la pasen de maravilla *salida siniestra***_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya cuando todo había terminado las personas se fueron yendo una por una, la pareja se quedaron en su refugio donde se llevó a cabo la celebración anterior. Esa noche llegarían a su cielo personal se entregarían por primera vez en cuerpo y alma uno al otro (tranquis no abra lemon, esa no es mi clase de escritura)

A la mañana siguiente

Eli despertó primero, observo por todos lados hasta que recordó que estaba con trixie porque ella se colocó en su pecho, él se quedó observándola y le dio un beso en la frente, luego Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y fue directo a la cocina

Después de un rato

Trixie fue despertando al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un eli con una bandeja de comida con dos platillos uno para cada uno

-buenos días princesa-saludo eli

-buenos días-saludo trixie-

-traje nuestro desayuno-dijo eli mientras dejaba la bandeja en las piernas de trixie y dándole un beso

-dormiste bien?-pregunto eli

-sí, estando a tu lado de maravilla-eso lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara recordando lo de la noche anterior. Eli solo sonrió.

Y esos serían los días mas felices de su vida después de unos meses trixie esperaba a su primer bebe.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola perdón a los que leyeron mi chapter 3 de esta historia, es que me equivoque de documento y no lo hice intencionalmente no, aquí en mi país ya eran las doce de la noche tenia sueño y quería dormir. Así que lo lamento, mil disculpas espero me entiendan

Se despide la reina de los vampiros y los emos

Good bye


End file.
